Someone Who Cares
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Songific basado en la canción con el mismo título de Three Days Grace.  FubuHaru Categoría K


_Hola chicos, como prometí (bueno, no lo sabían, pero tenía planeado hacer este songfic desde hace un buen tiempo) les dejo este songfic, que ahora sí es un songfic, basado en Someone who cares de Three Days Grace, quienes por alguna razón desconocida me encantan y me inspiran a escribir algunas cosas :) Si queda muy deprimente, es por la canción, es la intención, les advierto que por momentos querrán arrojarme algo a la cabeza, pero les prometo que terminará bien, o por lo menos decente…_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y espero que no me quiten mi cuenta de Fanfiction por no tener los derechos de autor ¬¬_

_La letra de la canción aparece en negritas y el fic estará en el POV de Haruna._

_**Todas las calles de esta ciudad son las mismas para mí**_

Vago por la ciudad, está lloviendo mucho, pero no importa si me mojo… estoy harta de todo lo que ha sucedido: mi hermano decidió irse con su padrastro y lo último que me dijo resuena en mi cabeza… "no volveré, espero lo comprendas…" ¿Qué pensaba al decirme eso? Además, la persona que creí que jamás me dejaría se fue con la primera que le hizo ojitos bonitos, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decírmelo de frente, solo me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que terminábamos.

—Estúpido Goenji—pienso mientras me pongo los audífonos y subo todo el volumen, sé que lastima mis oídos, que probablemente me atropelle un auto si lo hago, pero no importa, es mi momento depresivo y quiero disfrutarlo por lo menos…

_**Todos tienen a dónde ir, pero no hay lugar para mí**_

Y pensé que por lo menos mis amigas tendrían un tiempo para mí, para decir lo estúpido que es mi ahora ex−novio y lo miserable que soy al ser abandonada por mi hermano, pero que ellas siempre estarán ahí para cuidarme… pero ellas están ocupadas con sus propias vidas, no tienen tiempo para una pobre desadaptada.

_**¿Soy yo la culpable? Cuando la culpa y la vergüenza cuelgan sobre mí como una nube negra, que te persigue en la lluvia.**_

Tal vez sea mi culpa, no he sido la mejor hermana del mundo, ni tampoco la mejor novia… tenía mis arranques de ira, a veces era demasiado celosa… muy imperfecta…

Me siento en una banca, miro al cielo y veo las gotas de lluvia que caen sobre mí, parece que lo hacen a propósito… bajo la mirada y dejo que la lluvia se lleve las lágrimas que están escurriendo por mi cara…

_**Es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que se interese por ti, pero es muy fácil encontrar a alguien que se avergüence de ti**_

¿Qué hice mal? No estoy segura, las personas simplemente se alejan de mí, a ninguna le intereso realmente… me quito los audífonos, están empapados al igual que yo, supongo que para mañana mi teléfono no servirá.

_**—¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que se interese por ti?**_—digo en voz alta, alguien pasa a mi lado y se detiene justo enfrente de mí, sé que me está mirando con lástima, porque no se ha movido

_**—Pero es muy fácil encontrar a alguien que se avergüence de ti**_—dice la persona, alzo la mirada y es un chico más o menos de mi edad tiene un hermoso cabello plateado, pero tiene una mirada algo triste, me resulta conocido, pero no sé de dónde

—¿Disculpa?—pregunto algo cohibida, él simplemente me mira— ¿vas a estar así toda la noche? Puedo llamar a la policía…—digo tratando de hacer que reaccione, aunque claro, sé que mi teléfono murió ahogado hace 10 minutos

—Lo siento, estaba intentando recordar quién eres—dice el chico comprobando mi teoría. En efecto nos hemos visto antes, pero no logro recordar a alguien como él

—Siéntate si quieres, no espero a nadie—digo señalando el lugar vacío a mi lado

—¿También sola?—pregunta el chico, esa pregunta me asusta un poco, podría ser alguien que quisiera aprovecharse de mi… pero me limito a asentir—disculpa que me haya entrometido en tu momento depresivo…

_**No es lo que parece. Cuando no estás en la escena hay un escalofrío en el aire.**_

Me quedo estática por un momento ¿cómo sabe él que estaba teniendo un momento depresivo? ¿Era tan obvio? El viento sopla, se siente frío, aunque no estoy segura sí es porque estoy mojada.

—No es eso…—comienzo a decir

—Descuida, lo entiendo—dice él sonriendo levemente

_**Pero hay gente como yo, que nadie ve y en quien nadie se interesa.**_

—No lo creo…

—Puede que sí, igual estaba teniendo un momento depresivo—dice él mirando al cielo y dejando que la lluvia moje su cara… aunque su voz suena triste su expresión es… tan pacífica…

—Fubuki Shiro—digo sin pensarlo dos veces, él voltea a verme—es ese tu nombre, ¿no es así?

—En efecto… Otonashi Haruna—dice él y yo asiento

—Vaya…—susurro sorprendida

—Hace varios años que no nos vemos ¿verdad?—dice él sonriendo, yo asiento y miro al cielo nuevamente, él tiene razón, no nos hemos visto desde que estábamos en la secundaria, siempre me pregunté qué había sido de él, pero jamás me atreví a llamarlo o a tratar de buscarlo a pesar de que lo consideraba mi amigo—creo que dejé pasar todas las oportunidades que tenía para hablar contigo, pero qué gracioso que nos encontremos de esta manera ¿no crees?

—Supongo—digo en voz baja

—¿Por qué estás así?—pregunta tratando de evitar un silencio incómodo

—He tenido algunos problemas, tal parece soy material desechable—digo sin pensarlo, pero enseguida volteo a verlo para tratar de enmendarlo

—Ya somos dos—dice mirando al suelo, dejo escapar un suspiro, el recuerdo que tengo de él no es precisamente este, yo recuerdo que era una persona agradable, feliz; en efecto tenía sus problemas, pero…

—¿Qué te pasó?—pregunto sin dudarlo, ahora soy yo quien no quiere el silencio incómodo

—Nada especial, me dejaron, me siento solo, lo normal, sólo que todo lo tomo a mal, supongo…

—No lo creo… por lo menos a ti no te abandonó tu hermano…

—¿De nuevo eso?—pregunta él—recuerdo que cuando te conocí habías dicho que tu hermano no te quería…

—Pero ahora es en serio—digo mirando al suelo, la lluvia poco a poco se detiene

_**¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que se interese por ti, cuando es tan fácil encontrar a alguien que se avergüence de ti? ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda mantenerte integro cuando todo parece perdido? ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que se interese por ti?**_

—No creo que quisiera dejare, incluso aunque te lo haya dicho, es tu hermano, y si mal no recuerdo, él siempre te quiso…—dice él tratando de reanimarme

—No digas algo que no sabes—mascullo y él suspira derrotado

—Si tú piensas eso, es porque no te estás valorando…

—¡NO CREAS QUE PUEDES SERMONEARME DE LA NADA!—grito enojada levantándome de la banca, puedo sentir mis lágrimas brotando, él me mira un poco preocupado

—No era mi intención...

—No, no era tú intención, no es la intención de nadie, es mi culpa…—digo rápidamente y comienzo a caminar, ¿a dónde? No lo sé, solo quiero irme lejos, estoy harta de todos

_**Juro que esta vez no sucederá lo mismo porque ahora tengo que culparme y sabes que terminaremos en las calles. Porque es muy fácil encontrar a alguien que se avergüence de ti.**_

Las lágrimas no se detienen y mis piernas tampoco, simplemente sigo hacia adelante. Es mi culpa que la gente se aleje de mí ¿no es así? Todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta de que era así… me detengo en seco, me doy cuenta de que terminé en una arboleda, me siento en el suelo justo debajo de un gran árbol, tengo mucho frío, incluso me siento débil. Supongo que es por haberme mojado, las emociones… todo como una gran bomba de tiempo sobre mí…

_**¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que se interese por ti, cuando es tan fácil encontrar a alguien que se avergüence de ti? ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda mantenerte integro cuando todo parece perdido? ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que se interese por ti?**_

Abro los ojos, estoy en casa, traigo puesta mi pijama, me doy la vuelta y veo a Fubuki recostado a mi lado, me sorprendo y él abre los ojos lentamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto tratando de pensar en lo que pasó, mil cosas se me vienen a la mente, pero ninguna cuadra

—Te seguí mientras huías, te perdí por un momento, pero te encontré debajo del árbol, estabas temblando, tenías fiebre y te traje a casa…—dice casi en susurro, se levanta apoyándose en sus codos y me mira con esos hermosos ojos que recuerdo de hace varios años

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, vi tu identificación, abrí con tus llaves y… no pasó nada si es lo que te preguntas, conseguí despertarte y tú solita te cambiaste de ropa…—dice seriamente

—No sé si confiar en ti—digo secamente, pero me doy cuenta de que dice la verdad, suspiro aliviada—gracias—digo mirando en otra dirección

—De nada, por lo menos sé que hice algo bueno por alguien…—dice Fubuki y se vuelve a acomodar

—Oye qué…—comienzo a decir pero veo que se duerme enseguida, noto que está un poco sonrojado y toco su frente, él también tiene fiebre, pero pasó la noche cuidándome, supongo…—duerme bien—digo a su oído. Veo que sigue con la misma ropa y le quito los zapatos y la sudadera, por lo menos así estará más cómodo.

Me levanto y voy a preparar algo para que cuando despierte tenga algo que ofrecerle como agradecimiento, miro por la ventana, afuera hay un día soleado, suspiro de nuevo. Tal vez todo esto signifique que sí hay alguien que pueda interesarse en mí…

_Ah, amo esta canción. Muchas gracias si terminaron de leer esto hasta el final, espero que no haya quedado muy dramático, pero como dije, es la canción._

_Si dejan un review, procuren que sus tomatazos no sean tan fuertes ¿de acuerdo?_

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
